Love Live
by YukiTenshi777
Summary: Ichigo has a Problem he is in love with Renji and Grimmjow. So he is going to tell them after his Birthday party. But what he does not know that Renji and Grimmjow are in love with him to. Story is a Grimmjow/Ichigo/Renji story. Yes It is a Yaoi don't like don't read then. For the supernatural there will be Vampire, Werewolf, Witch, and other Creature of Dark and Light.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki: Well here it is.

Ichigo: You are weird you know that.

Yuki: How am I werid?

Ichigo: you make me fall in love with to people.

Renji and Gimmjow: WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT!?

Ichigo Looks at Grim and Ren then at Yuki.

Yuki: Ya I no I am lets get on with the store. some one do the Warning.

Ichigo: This is a Grimmjow/Renji/Ichigo story. That means that it is a Yaoi. If you do not like it don't read it

Grim and Renji: Yuki does not own Bleach. Shueisha does.

Yuki: If I did own Bleach There would be alot more shirtless Grimmjow and Renji would be showing more of his tattoo's and Ichigo would be more kissing both Renji and Grimmjow.

Ren, Grim, and Ich: HEY THAT IS NOT NICE.

Yuki rolling on the grown laughing.

Chapter 1

Love Live

What would it take for the one that you love to love you back. Would you have to go all out for them or would you sit back and wait for them to fall for you. I don't know how it works but all I know is one thing, I would do anything for them.

Hi My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Today is July 15, My birthday. I am turning 17. I am 5 Ft and 11 in and I weight 61-66 kg. I am a human but I fond out when I was 15 that my Father is a Shinigami and my Mother was a Quincy and I also have a Hollow in me so that makes me a Visored, but only some of my friends know about that.

But like I said today is my birthday. I don't really do the birthday thing, but my family wanted me to have a party. So here I am with my family and some of my friends. Isshin Kurosaki is my father is is a goof ball. I don't know what it is with him but he likes to attack me. Masaki Kurosaki is my mother she is kind and when my father attacks me she yells at him but he tells her that he is doing this so that I can get stronger. Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki are my twin sister. Yuzu loves to cook and clean, but Karin is a soccer play, she is more of a tomboy.

On to my friends there is Orihime Inoue she is 5'2 SHe is a shy girl. Uryuu Ishida He is the same age as me, he is 5'7 and he is a Quincy. Then there is Yasutora Sado or Chad as we call him he is 6'5. Then there is Mizuiro Kojima He is one of my friends from my school. Tatsuki Arisawa she is 5'1 and I think she has a crush on me. Then there is Keigo Asano he is another friends from school. Then there are my friends how are Shinigami's and Arrancer friends. Rukia Kuchiki she is 4'8 she is the one that gave me my Shinigami powers in the begain. Her and my other Shinigami friends put there powers in a sword for me so I can get all my powers back. Then there is Shuuhei Hisagi he is 5'9 he did not like me in the beagin. Shuuhei is the three that of my friends that know who I have a crush on. Toshiro Hitsugaya is another of my friends that knows who I have a crush on. he is 4'4. He is the youngs captain I know. He does not like me calling him but his first name but I do it anyways. Ulquiorra Cifer is the other person who know who I have a crush on. He is 5'7 and he was the 4th Arrancer.

Now on to the ones that I have a crush on. Renji Abarai his birthday is August 31. He is a Shinigami, he is 6'2. He is the lieutenant of the 6th Division. Renji has long Crimson Hair he usly has it up but today he has it down. His whole upper body is covered in tribal tattoo's. He usly has a Headband on but he does not have that one eather. He did not like me when he first met me beacuse I was tring to get Rukia back. But that is not why I like him I like him beacuse he gets who I am.

The other person that I have a crush on is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He is a Arrancar. He is 6'1. He was The Espada # 6 but sence I took Azien down he is not anymore. He's birthday is July 31. He has light blue hair, his eyes have blue and green lines below them, His eyes are blue. If he was not in his Human body he would have a jawbone for a hollow mask on his right cheek and a hollow hole at his abdomen. The always like to fight with me when he was under Azien's control. Be still likes fighting with me but we have become friends now. The reason why I like Grimmjow is because He can stike up for himself. He does not let anyone bring him down.

I know right I love two guys. Before you ask yes I am gay. I have been sence I was 15. I don't know what I am going to do. But after the party I am going to as them to stay so I can talk with them.

"Ichigo come on we are going to do the cake now." said Yuzu as she stikes her head out of the dinner room.

"Ya Berry, Come one."said Grimmjow and I can feel a blush coming on my face.

"I am coming ok." I said as I get up from the chair that I am sitting on. I go into the dinner room and see every one sitting at the table. There is a cake on the table that says Happy 17th Birthday Ichigo.

"Come on Ich blow out the candlws and make a wish." I hear Renji say to me.

I walk over to the cake and blow out the candles. I made a wish hopeing that Renji and Grimmjow will return my fellings for them. Nexts thing I know I am being hugged by my mother.

"Ok Lets have some cake and Presents now." said My dad.

I walk over to Renji and Grimmjow and look at them.

"Hey can you two stay after this stupid thing is done?" I ask as I look at them both.

"Ya I can Ich." said Renji looking at me then I could that he looked behind me.

"Ya I can stay to Berry. Is there something wrong?" asked Grimmjow as he looks at me and does the same thing that Renji did but I can see who he is staring at. He was staring at Ulquiorra. I wonder why he is staring at him like he want to rip his head off.

"There is nothing wrong. I just want to tell you two something." I said as I blush alittle.

Renji and Grimmjow looked at me. They were going to say some thing but My mother got the word in brfore them.

"Ok guy the fun is over. You all have school tommorow. So get home and sleep." my mother said.

I turn around and see that my mother is talking to Ulquiorra. I am alittle nervse at what they are talking about. I look at the door and watch my frist leave other then Grimmjow and Renji they went over to the coach and wait for me. I say good but to my friends and shut the door.

I walk over to the coach and sit down in the middle. I look at Renji and Grimmjow.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to us about Berry?" asked Grimmjow.

"Ya Ich." said Renji.

Sorry about the clifhanger.

But you are just going to have to wait till Chapter two.

Ichigo:Why did you do that?

Yuki: Because I am the authur of this story and I can.

Grimmjow: But he was going to tell us.

Renji: YA I want to know what he was going to say to us.

Yuki: Well you will find out in Chapter two like the rest of us.

Renji, Ichigo, Grimmjow: YOU ARE MEAN!

I just sit there with a evil grin on.


	2. Chapter 2 Love Confession

Yuki: So here it is.

Ichigo: Finally.

Yuki: Finally what?

Grim and Ren: we want to know that Ich is going to say to us.

Yuki and Ichigo: You will know now.

Grim and Ren: Thank god.

Yuki: Now on with the story. There will be a lemon in this chapter.

'Though'

"Talking"

_Mind Talk_

Chapter 2

Love Confession

Ichigo looks from Renji to Grimmjow. He starts to blush alittle.

"Well you guess know how I have been tring not to talk to you?" asked Ichigo.

Renji and Grimmjow looked at Ichigo before saying togather.

"Ya we know. We were tring to finger out if we did some thing wrong." they both said.

Ichigo looked at the shocked.

"No you guess did not do anything wrong."

"Then why Ichi." said Renji as he looks at Grimmjow.

"Ya Berry, you are scaring us alittle." said Grimmjow.

"Well the truth is that I..." Ichigo started but he is getting alittle scared.

"Come on Berry you can tell us." said Grimmjow.

"Ya, its not like it is anything bad it is?" asked Renji.

"No it nothing bad. Ok here it goes. The truth is guys that I am in love with both of you. I did not want to tell you this beacuse I was scared at to what you guys would thing. I don't want to make are friendship seem weird." said Ichigo as he looks at Ren and Gimm.

Ren and Grimm look at Ichigo before they star laughing.

"Hey guess this is not funny. I am letting my feels out for you and all you guess are doing is laughing at me." said Ichi as he looks about to cry.

"We are sorry Ichi, its just alittle funny to know that you love us." said Ren as he is still laughing.

"Ya Berry, Your not the only one. We were scared to tell you that we have feelings for you to. But you beat us to the pun." said Grimm.

Ichigo looks at them shocked.

"WAIT JUST A MINTURE HERE! You are telling me that you guys are in love with me and you were to scared to tell me. WHO ELSE KNEW ABOUT THIS?!" ask Ichigo as he is getting upset.

"Well Ulquiorra knows that I am in love with you. He promise that he would not tell you." said Grimm as he looks at Ichigo.

"Rukia is the one that knows that I am in love with you. Same with Grimm she promise that she would not tell any one about it. By the way who know who you are in love with?" asks Ren.

"Um There is Shuuhei, Toshiro , and Ulquiorra. Same with you guess they promised not to tell. Renji why do you think Shuuhei always tried to get you drunk at the partys that I was invited to? Grimm why do you think Ulquiorra is your friends? Also why do you think that Toshiro is keeping a eye on you two?" asked Ichigo.

Ren looked at Grimm then to Ichigo. "Well Shuuhei alway tried to get me drunk before I even knew you. But he has been tring to get me drunk more know that I think about, and you are the reasion why Toshiro is action weird." said Ren.

"Grim looked at Ichigo. "So you are the reasion why Ulquiorra is beeing so nice to me. I knew something was up with him. He hates my guts most of the time. Anyway what Red said Toshiro is starting to make me feel nervise." said Grimm.

"Ya. But atless I know now that you guys like me so, um would you guess go out with me?" asked Ichigo.

Grimm and Ren look at each other and then hugged Ichigo.

"Yes we will go out with you Ichi." said Renji.

"Ya. We love you to much."said Grimm.

"Thank god." said Ichigo as he kisses Renji on the cheek then Grimmjow on the cheek.

Grimm and Ren look at each other before Grimm kisses Ichi mouth and Ren kisses Ichigo's neck.

"Guess what are you doing?" asks Ichigo alittle scared.

"Ichi we want to make you are mate." said Ren.

"Ya Berry, please can we make you are's forever?" asked Grim as he kisses Ichigo's lips again.

"I don't see why not. But you two have some stuff to tell me after we do this ok?" asked Ichigo.

"As you wish Ichi." said Ren as he kisses Ichigo's neck.

"Yes as you wish Berry. But I am sorry to say this but maybe we should move this up to the bedroom." said Grimm.

"Yes I think that is a good Idea." said Ren as he lefts Ichi up and walks up the stairs with him.

Grim watchs them walk up the stairs. He then turns to the kitchen.

"We promise that we are not going to hurt him." said Grimm.

"We know you two are not going to, but he is going to get scared when you to tell him what you are." said Isshin.

"We know." said Grimm as he stars to walk up the stairs.

"I hope that he takes it well." said Masaki.

UP STAIRS.

Grimmjow walks though Ichigo's bedroom. Ichigo is on the bed and he has no shirt on. Renji is kissing ichigo. Grimmjow walks over to the bed and takes his shirt off.

"Ichigo are you ready for this?" Asks Grim.

Ichigo looks at Grimm with a smile on his face.

"Yes I am ready for this Grimm." said Ichi.

Grimm looks at Ren. He gets behind Ichigo and starts to kiss his neck then he starts to suck on it so that he leaves a mark there. Ichigo lets out a moan at the feeling.

"Ichigo do you like that?" ask Ren.

"Yes I do. It feels so good." said Ichigo blushing as he looks at Ren.

"Then you will like this even more." said Ren as he kisses Ichigo again.

He stars to move down to Ichigo neck. Then he makes it to Ichigo's chest. He looks up at Ichigo and see's that he is watching him. Ren takes one of Ichigo's nipples into his mouth and starts to suck on it. Ichigo lets out a loud moan.

"OH MY GODS RENJI!" Ichigo screams out. He can feel smilling are he suck on it.

Ichigo feels that his pants are being un-snapped and un-zipped. He looks down to see that Grimm is takeing off his pant. Ichigo blushed. 'I picked the wrong day not to wear any boxers' though Ichi. He hears Grimm laugh.

"Well, Well Berry are we freeballing now. " said Grmm as he looks up to Ichi.

"Shut is Grimm. It feels weared if I wear Boxers with skinny jeans." said Ichi

"Well that is a good thing. It is easyer to get to this meat here." said Grimm as he takes ahold of Ichigo's penis and starts to pump it.

"Grimm what are you doing?" asked Ichigo.

"I am getting you ready." said Grimm as he looks at Ren.

Ren looks at Grimm. then back at Ichigo.

"I though that we were going to both have him?" asked Ren blushing alittle.

"We are." said Grimm as he takes Ichigo's cock into his mouth and sucks on it.

Ichigo back came of the bed as he lets out a moan. Grimm sees this and start to suck harder as he looks to Ren. Ren nods as he takes off his pants and boxers. He puts his fingers to Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo looks at them before he puts them into his mouth. Renji watch till he thinks that his finger are covered anothe. He moves down to Ichigo's butt and spreds his cheeks.

"Are you ready Ichigo?" asked Renjis as he looks at Ichigo.

"Ready for what?" asked Ichigo alittle scared.

"Ready for this." said Ren as he sticks a finger in Ichigo's hole. He watch Ichigo let out a silent scream. Ren started to move his fingers. When he though Ichi could handle it he add another finger and started moving them in and out. Then he added the three one. He watch ichigo's back come off the bed again. He smilled to him self as he lession to Ichigo moan.

"I guess I found your pleasure spot." He said as he then pulled his fingers out of Ichi. He turned to Grimm.

"I think he is ready now Grimm." said Ren as he watchs Grimm move down to were he is.

"Good I don't know how much more I can wait for." said Griim as he moves off the bed over to his pants. He grabs a bottle from his pant and puts what ever was in the bottle on his cock. He goes over to Ichic and lifts up his legs and puts them on his shoulder. He looks at Ichigo.

"Relax for me baby." said Grimm as he wait for Ichi to relax. When Ichigo did he entrance him. Ichigo lets out a scream.

"Grimm pull it out his hurts." said Ichigo as he has tears in his eyes.

"It's going to be out. It will stop hurting in a min." said Grimm as he starts to move.

Ren watchs from were he is sitting on the bed. He looks at Grimm then Ichi. He smiles when Ichigo lets out a moan.

"I think you fond his Pleasure spot." said Ren.

"I think I did to." said Grimm as he starts to move alittle faster.

"When can I join?" asked Ren as he looks at Grimm with a smile.

"Right now if you want." said Grimm as he stops.

"Grimm why did you stop?" ask Ichigo out of breath and panting.

"So that Red can join in to." said Grimm as he looks at Ichigo.

"What do you mean?" aske Ichigo confused.

"You will see." said Grimm smileing as he looks at Ren

Ren nods his head as he moves behind Ichi. He lefts Ichigo go up alittle. Ren lines his cock up to Ichigo's entrance. He starts to push in, but before he can Ichigo start to get scared.

"WAIT! Both of you are not going to fit in me at the same time." said Ichigo blushing.

"Yes we will Ichigo. Please it will hurt but it will feel better." said Ren as he pushes into Ichigo.

Ichigo lets out another scream as he feels like he is going to brake. He can feel Renji start moving. He looks back at Renji. 'OH MY GODS! He is right. It is starting to feel good' though Ichigo as he moves his right hand from Grimm's chest to his cock. He starts pumping his.

Grimm and Ren look at Ichi and smile. 'So he is starting to have fun then' though Ren. 'this is good that he is likeing it now. But it is almost time to mate with him' though Grimm.

Grimm and Ren start to thrust faster. They watch Ichigo with a close eye.

"Renji, Grimmjow if you go that fast I will not last long." said Ichigo as he is feeling his stomch go into knots. He knows that he is close to cumming.

Grimm and Ren watch as Ichigo thoughs his head back on Ren's shoulder and sreams out.

RENJI, GRIMMJOW I AM CUMMING!" screams Ichigo as his back achs and he cumms all over his and Grimm's chest.

Grimm and Renji keep on thrusting ttill Grimm and then Ren cum to. Grimm falls on Ichi chest and Ichi falls on Ren.

"Gods that felt so go." said Ichigo as he trys to move.

"Yes that was good. But it is not over though." said Grimm as he gets up and pulls out of Ichigo.

"Yes, We still have to put the mate Mark on you." said Ren as he moves to.

"Mate mark? I though we just mate?" asks Ichigo confused.

"Yes that was only part of it." said Grimm as he kisses Ichigo's neck.

"Yes that is only part of it." said Ren as he starts to kiss the other sit of Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo opend his mouth to say something but before he could Renji and Grimmjow bit into his neck. He let out a scream. He is tring to get Ren and Grimm of his neck but it is not working. Ichigo start to feel light headed. That is when Ren and Grimm let go of his Neck. They look at Ichigo.

"Get me to cup Ren." said Grimm as he pulls Ichigo up.

Ren gets up and goes to his bag and gets out the cup. He gives it to Grimm He watch Grimm cut his arm with his nail and then puts the blood in the cup. Ren does the same thing. Then they turn to Ichigo.

"Ichigo here you have to drink this." said Grimm. But Ichigo turned his head.

"Ichi you said that we can mate with you, this is how it is done. If you dont drink from this cup you will die." said Ren as he watchs Ichigo grab the cup and start drink the blood. He drinks all of it. He then looks at Ren and Grimm.

"Ok you two what the hell did you do to me and what the hell are you two?" Said Ichigo looking from Renji to Grimmjow.

Yuki: Sorry for the clifhanger again.

Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow: Hey why did you end it there?

Yuki: Becuse I want them to keep read the story.

Ichigo: Yuki I think that they are going to keep reading no matter what.

Yuki:Ya I know but I like leaveing them guessing to.

Renji and Grimmjow: You are a mean Girl.

Yuki" I know I am. Now be quiet before I feed you to the wolf's. Ichigo's Bro want to help me.

Ichigo: Ya why not sis.

Yuki and Ichigo: Nexts chater. we find out what they are. But the twist is that Grimm and Ren unlocked my true self. This is when Sister and Brother meet.

Grimmjow and Renji: saty reading please. Review and comments are welcome. Thank you.


End file.
